Do You Believe in Magic?
by TheGreenArtichoke
Summary: She'll never know the effect she had on him. Never.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba walked chastely out of the Wilted Rose café, trying her best to ignore the blonde who was, again, saying something about her skin. The blonde and her friends soon started to follow her.

"What's wrong, Greenie? Can't take a punch?" Galinda Upland jeered, a small smirk appearing on her face.  
This comment made Elphaba stop right in her tracks. She turned on her heel and stared at the blonde, "No, I simply do not want to cause a ruckus because I am positive that as soon as I lay a hand on that perky, blonde, hair, you'll scream like a toddler and have a fit. Now if you will excuse me, _Miss Upland," _Elphaba spat, turning once more and walking steadily to her room.

Once safe in her dorm room, Elphaba threw her books down and let out a groan, flopping on the firm mattress. She knew the girl would soon be here and start yelling at her. She let out a sigh and took her boots off, along with her stockings. She rubbed her feet and pulled out a book.

As soon as she opened the book there was a knock at the door. Elphaba groaned, "Go away!" she yelled.

"Miss Thropp!" Madame exclaimed through the door. Elphaba's eyes widened as she quickly moved off the bed. She opened the door, "I'm sorry, Madame. I thought you were someone else." She said nervously, hoping that she would let that slide.

Madame nodded, "Of course. I just came to drop off a letter from your father. Good afternoon, Miss Thropp," Madame said, turning and walking away. Elphaba stuck her tongue out at her when she wasn't looking and shut the door. "Oh joy…another letter from father…" she grumbled, opening it and plopping on the bed. She unfolded the rather large piece of paper and began to read:

_Elphaba,  
I am coming in four days time to check up on you. Nessa says that you have been looking for fights. You need to control your temper, girl! You need to straighten up!  
_

The rest was all about Nessa. She scoffed and threw the letter across the room. There was another knock on the door and Elphaba let out a sigh, "Who is it now?" she asked herself, opening the door, "Miss up-…Oh…Master Tiggular. What brings you here?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Is Galinda here?" he asked, leaning against the door frame. Of course that was his reason for coming here.  
"No…I'm afraid not. But you're welcome to stay until she comes. I was about to take a short nap…." She trailed off, loosing herself in his sparkling, blue, eyes. Elphaba Thropp fell for the prince only mere days ago, and she thought of nothing but him and his blue diamonds that moved down his neck. She often wondered if they ventured down…past his waist… She shook herself out of her gaze and opened the door completely.  
"Come in, Master Tiggular."

Fiyero walked in stiffly, as she closed the door behind him. She looked at him, "I'll…just lay down then," she whispered, climbing onto her bed. She crawled under the blankets and sighed. She closed her eyes, "You can sit on Galinda's bed. Just don't mess it up our she's scream like a toddler…" she mumbled.

Fiyero looked at her as he sat on Galinda's bed carefully.

He waited a while before moving slowly towards the sleeping girl. He let his eyes gaze upon the silky, raven hair and the green skin that looked like fresh cut emeralds. He couldn't help but be saddened by the girl. She would never understand the effect she had on him. Never.

He leaned down slowly to kiss her cheek but just then, a certain bubbly blonde walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

_He leaned down slowly to kiss her cheek but just then, a certain bubbly blonde walked in._

He quickly grabbed the thick blanket, and pretended that he was covering her up. Galinda didn't seem to notice.  
"Ugh! That ugly green freak!" she screeched, "She is such a witch!"

"Hush! My Oz, Galinda do you want to wake her?" he hissed in a soft whisper. He let his eyes venture back to the girl. He touched her shoulder, "You should stop being so mean to her. She has done nothing to you…"  
"Are you out of your mind, Fiyero Tiggular?" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him away from her sleeping form, "She's a monstrosity!"  
"Galinda!"  
"It's true, Ozdammit!" she screamed. He saw Elphaba sit up out of the corner of his eye.  
"Why don't you just give her a break for Oz sakes! She did nothing to you and you're treating her like a piece of garbage! JUST STOP IT GALINDA!"

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, intrigued by what the prince said. She bit her lip and smiled a little.  
Galinda felt her eyes water, "You can't just talk to me like that! You're supposed to support me!" she whined.  
"I won't support you hurting my friends."  
Galinda Upland's anger bubbled inside her, "Get out!" she yelled, "OUT!"

He scoffed, "Gladly!" He turned to Elphaba, "Good luck," he whispered in her direction. He walked out the door as it closed with a slam.  
"This is your entire fault!" Galinda screamed.  
"Will you keep your voice down? It's annoying…" she said, laying back down, "Go ahead and whine all you want, Galinda Upland, but you need to realize that everything isn't going to go your way."

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba awoke, early as usual, and started to tidy things up. This included; a tissue with makeup and tear stains on it, dresses that she had tried on to keep herself occupied, and hair products. Elphaba groaned and picked up her things, "Get up, your highness," Elphaba said, "You'll be late." She closed the door and walked down the hall.

Fiyero spotted her and smiled. He ran after her, "Elphie! Hey! Wait up!" he called, finally catching up with her. He smiled, "Hi, Elphie," he said.  
"Don't call me that, please. Look, I want to thank you for yesterday…It…meant a lot to me," she muttered softly, as if she was afraid to admit it. He smiled and nodded, "Anytime…Fae…" he whispered. "So, I'll see you in class?" She just nodded, hoping he wouldn't notice her blush.

He went to catch up with his friends, but he still felt her eyes on him. He turned and smiled at her.

Elphaba Thropp felt the first sliver of hope move through her veins.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later during lunch, Elphaba sat with Fiyero. He decided about two days ago to start sitting with her, and maybe- just maybe, others would join.

"So what did you do then," Elphaba asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I pushed her against the wall, and breathed in her ear, 'You are…too obsessed for me,'" he smiled, "She hasn't talked to me since!" He exclaimed with a small cheer.  
Elphaba nearly choked, "Well she deserved it! She was all over you!" She sighed, "I don't see how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Live like that. With everyone watching you as an example…the only reason people watch me is to get a laugh," she bit her lip.

"Elphaba they're crazy! You're more beautiful than any girl here!" he cried. He saw her eyes dart towards him and he paled.

"W…What did you say?" she asked softly, a shiver moving down her spine.

"You're beautiful, Ellie," he mumbled, blushing a bit. Elphaba looked down, "You're blind…" she said softly, standing and running out the door.

"Elphaba! Wait!" he called. He sighed and sat back down. He could feel the coldness of everyone's eyes, "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" He yelled. He got up and ran out the door, looking for any sign of the girl.

He soon found her underneath a willow tree. He sat next to her, "I'm sorry, Elphaba….I did mean it though…" he whispered, staring at the ground, "They don't know beauty if it slapped them in the face…"

She looked up at him and swallowed, "You should know beauty…" she whispered, her voice cracking. He then noticed the tears on her cheeks, "They all love you, you know."

He pulled her into his arms then, wrapping them around her, securing her. Protecting her from harm, "I've not seen one as beautiful as you, Elphaba Thropp," He mumbled against her ear.

He turned her face to look towards him and swallowed. He took in a breath and did something he has wanted to do ever since he laid eyes on her. He kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I realized that I forgot all about Frex. I'm sorry, I just love making Frex mean. It's something I do. I'm sorry, if you don't like it, but it's just something I enjoy writing about. So either way, review. I need some ideas for this, so if you have any, don't be shy! :D Thank you all for reading! RATED M FOR A REASON! (I know it's not that bad, but you know. :D) I'm kind of awkward at writing these things. **

Elphaba received another letter from her father the following day, "Elphaba, I'll be there tomorrow. If I see that you have been out of line I will bring you home and send Nanny!" he wrote.

She rolled her eyes and threw the letter, curling up against Fiyero's chest.

"What was it?" he mumbled, his fingers playing with her straight hair. She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Nothing we need to worry about at the moment," she whispered against his lips. She pressed herself against him, kissing his jaw softly.

"Mmm someone's excited," he chuckled. He looked at her and touched her cheek, "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him deeply, "Show me…" she breathed, pulling him over her.

He looked at her and swallowed, "Are…are you sure, Ellie?" He touched her cheek, "We can wait."

She kissed him heatedly, "I want you, Yero," she groaned, "Take me."

That was all he needed. He kissed down her neck and started to undo the buttons of her dress. He practically ripped it off her body as their lips locked. He started to feel her. Take her in. Every bit of her. He didn't want to miss one line, one mark. He kissed her shoulder, "My Ellie," he mumbled.

She tore his shirt off his body and reached for his pants. She kissed him, "I love you, you know," she mumbled.

He helped her take his pants off, "I know, good thing I love you too," he smiled and kissed her, moving inside her.

She gasped at the sensation. It hurt. She was prepared for the pain. And she noted that he knew. She kissed him, "Alright…" she whispered, "You can move now…"

"Are you sure?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, "Positive."

He smiled and kissed her. And then and there, they were content and happy in each other's arms as they moved together.


End file.
